The proposed NHGRI Genome Sequencing Program Coordinating Center (GSPCC) will provide centralized and collaborative program coordination and scientific leadership to the Centers for Complex Disease Genomics (CCDG) and the Centers for Mendelian Genomics (CMG). The GSPCC will lead an analysis to evaluate when a common disease variant discovery study is effectively complete, develop specifications for a set of common controls for common disease rare variant studies, produce allele frequency data for the CMG program, and provide input into other cross-program activities as needed. The GSPCC will also coordinate logistics, communication, and outreach activities including scheduling and running meetings and teleconferences, hosting websites for data distribution and dissemination of project information to the public, and organizing other efforts as needed by the GSP. Coordination of the program will be done in a spirit of collaboration using creative, flexible, impartial approaches. Throughout the project the GSPCC will work with the funded GSP centers, the steering committee and the NHGRI to help facilitate a comprehensive and successful program of research to meet the goals of the GSP in promoting discovery of disease-related variants and identification of their potential causal roles. Our collaborative CC team is ideally staffed to meet the needs of the GSPCC.